Prophecy Of the Milinium
by TrueTeal
Summary: Annabeth and Piper are kidnapped, and Percy and Jason have no idea what to do. The Flock is attacked and Angel is captured. Amy Cahill is kidnapped, along with Maggie Rose and Micheal Goldberg. Angel manages to escape and is able to lead to the rescue of those who were kidnapped, but also eventually leads to the downfall of the Vespers and Gary Soneji.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hey y'all! I've decided to go ahead and post chapter one of a new story. I'm still going to post chapters for "The Great Battle", that story is far from finished. But I want to start this story before the idea escapes my mind. Updates will be slower with this one as I want to finish The Great Battle first, plus I have to worry about school too, but I will update this one as ideas come to me. So, without further adieu, here is the first installment of this brand new story! I hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **Me: Amy, will you do the disclaimer please?**

 **Amy: (Groans and puts her book down) Do I have too? (She whines.)**

 **Soneji: I want to do it! Otherwise, you both can join the snotty nosed brats Maggie Rose and Micheal Goldberg underground!**

 **Me: You can do it next time Mr. Chips.**

 **Soneji: DON'T CALL ME MR. CHIPS!**

 **Me: Ok ok ok. I won't. But you can still do it next time. Amy, will you do the disclaimer now?**

 **Amy: (Whining) Do I have to?**

 **Me: Yes you do, and besides, I said please.**

 **Amy: Fine.**

 **Soneji: See, you are a whiny little snotty nosed brat yourself.**

 **Me: Shut up Soneji! Now, go ahead and do it Amy. The sooner you do it, the sooner you can get back to your book.**

 **Amy: Fine. TrueTeal does not own Percy Jackson, Maximum Ride, or Alex Cross. That is all property of James Patterson and Rick Riodan, and Gordon Korman and a couple others who helped with 39 Clues. Is that good enough for you?**

 **Me: Yes. Thank you. But because of your attitude and the fact that you kept whining like a little two year old, you are to sit in time out for fifteen minutes. Maybe then you will decide to act like a 14 year old girl instead of a toddler. Only babies whine.**

 **Amy: NO! (She runs away.)**

 **Me: AMY CAHILL YOU GET BACK HERE AND SIT IN TIME OUT OR IT WILL BE MUCH WORSE FOR YOU!**

 **Amy: Fine. I'd stay here any ways so I could read.**

 **Me: Not until the 15 minutes is up.**

 **Amy: Whatever.**

 **Soneji: Can we just get on with the story now? I'm itching to get rid of all of those snotty nosed brats so I don't have to deal with them anymore.**

 **Me: Alright alright. Go for it. No need to be pushy. Sheesh.**

 **Soneji's POV:**

I had another flashback to memories about what happened during the so called "Crime of the Century" with the kidnapping of Charles Lindburgh Jr. I had always fantasied about topping it, and I have decided to put my plan into action. I got a job as a math and technology teacher at the Washington Day School here in our nation's capitol. My victims? The rich snotty nosed brats Maggie Rose Dunn and Micheal Goldberg. Yes, the actress Katherine Rose's daughter and the Secretary of the Treasury's son, both of those brats are practically stuck together like glue. Maggie calls him Shrimpie, because he's small for his age. That's her own special nickname for him. Maybe she likes him?

Well, for me, I've acted as the most likable teacher here at the school, and all of the kids affectionately call me Mr. Chips. I kind of like it. But it's only a disguise. It can't continue.

I'm actually up in Attleboro, Massachusetts right now, because I was hired to kidnap some snotty nosed girl named Amy. Apparently, she belongs to one of the most powerful families throughout modern history. Some of her ancestors included Benjamin Franklin, George Washington, and others. But it all started with Gideon and Olivia Cahill. Yes, Cahill, Amy Cahill. And I was hired to kidnap her because her families rival family, the Vespers, are concerned about her. But one of the Vespers, Isabel Kabra, who married into the clan, owns Itex, and she has some evil plan. Maybe she will know what to do with that snotty nosed brat, as well as Maggie Rose and "Shrimpie" Goldberg, the other snotty nosed brats. We shall see though. We shall see.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hey y'all! Here is chapter 2! Sorry it's a short chapter! It was a spur of the moment thing! I hope y'all enjoy it nonetheless!**

 **Soneji's POV:**

In order to do what he had to do, Soneji had called into work at the Washington Day School claiming to be sick and needing Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off to recoup. They gave it to him wishing him to get well soon. He used Wednesday to travel up to Attleboro, Massachusetts, but the real action, he knew, would start Thursday afternoon, as the Snotty nosed brat, Amy Cahill, was walking from her high school to her brother, Dan's middle school. He already knew which route she took, thanks to his genius research, and so he planned on grabbing her along that route.

Thursday Afternoon (Still Soneji's POV, for now):

Soneji was driving along the route that the snotty nosed child took to meet her brother at his school when her school day was other. It was 2:22 in the afternoon, and no one was in sight, except for a good looking girl of about 14 with reddish-blonde hair walking along the sidewalk in the direction he was coming from, on the same side of the street as his driver side door. He instantly knew that this was Amy Cahill. His victim, the first child he would kidnap, the first act of his visionary crime of the century.

He pulled his blue van over in front of her, pressed a button to open the sliding passenger door, jumped out, and grabbed her arm and dragged her into the van. He slammed the passenger door closed, forced her into the seat, buckled her up, got into the front, closed his door, locked the doors (which also had the child safety lock on so that if she tried to get out by unlocking the door, it would remain locked from the outside). "That was simply brilliant, Gary", he said to himself.

 **Amy's POV:**

I was minding my own business, walking from my high school to meet Dan at his middle school as always, when an ugly blue van screeched to a halt in front of me. The sliding passenger door opened at the same time as the driver's door opened, and a buff man with blonde hair neatly cut jumped out of the van, grabbing her saying: "You're coming with me, you snotty nosed brat." Then he slammed the door shut, forced her into the seat, buckled her in, bound her hands and feet, and then gagged her so that she couldn't scream. Then he jumped into the drivers' seat, closed the door, and locked all of the doors. Then he drove off.

Amy began to struggle against her restraints, but he said: "Stop struggling! You won't get out anyway! The child safety lock is on, and with that, the only way you get out of the van is if I open your door, which won't be for several days. Then he pulled into an alley and grabbed something from a bag by his side and started walking towards her. He bent down and slipped something on her while taking away her underwear, it looked suspiciously like something little girls would wear to bed or on long car trips or something. Then he said: "This is one of my daughter Roni's Goodnites bed wetting diapers, as she is a bed wetter (and a snotty nosed brat like you), but it's my way of being nice to you, as you will not be leaving this van for the next few days, which means you're not going to get to use a restroom, and if you were to go in my van, I would beat you, so use this when you have to go, but you won't be changed so keep using it."

Amy felt that it was weird for a kidnapper to force a kid into some kind of diaper that his daughter wears to bed, but she decided not to fight it for her own self preservation, as she wanted desperately to survive this. Her brother needed her, the Cahill's needed her. She's the leader of the Madrigals, for crying out loud! She couldn't help protect her family from the Vespers if she was dead! And besides, maybe this thing will come in hand so that she doesn't develop some kind of infection making it hard to go to the bathroom, other than what babies and toddlers get if they aren't changed soon enough called diaper rash, and she decided then that if (more so when) she developed diaper rash, that it would be the best case scenario for her, so she was rolling with it. Anything to protect her life. She was down with anything that would help her survive.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the short (and awkward) chapter. Not my best chapter, but it's like 3 in the morning here. I put a bit of a twist in this chapter. Find it yet? It should be obvious to those who read** ** _Along Came a Spider_** **by James Patterson, which is part of the Alex Cross novels. It's Soneji actually being (somewhat) nice to his victim. Please R &R! Next chapter will be better! And it will continue to get better.**


End file.
